This invention relates generally to an electromagnetic valve suitable for use in a hydraulic control system for feeding or draining a pressurized fluid to and from a pressure chamber, and more particularly to an electromagnetic valve and a method for assembling said electromagnetic valve, wherein the valve is built into the housing of the hydraulic control system and held therein by a retainer. The valve is built into the hydraulic control system by assembling a coil, plunger, spring and core in a cylindrical bore in the housing of the system.
Electromagnetic valves have been widely used for opening and closing a passage for pressurized fluid which is supplied to or drained from a pressure chamber in a hydraulic mechanism, such as in many types of machine tools or in a hydraulic control system for an automatic transmission of a vehicle. Such an electromagnetic valve of this type is frequently built into the drive or control system. In constructions where the fluid passages are cut into or formed in the housings of the system for the sake of a compact construction, the valve is frequently mounted in a bore which is provided in the casing. In mounting an electromagnetic valve in the casing of the system, the general procedure has been to mount an electromagnetic valve assembly in the casing bore, the valve assembly including a plunger, core, coil and spring. These components are enclosed within an independent valve casing separate from the casing of a hydraulic drive mechanism.
What is needed is an electromagnetic valve construction for use in a hydraulic control system and hydraulic drive mechanisms which elminates the need for an independent valve casing.